


To Make You (Scream)

by Selenai



Series: You've Been Struck (By Lightning) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bored Naruto, Comfort, F/M, Father Figures, Hokage Naruto, Horrible justifications, Infidelity, M/M, Naruto likes the girl body, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Riding, Size Kink, Stripping, but only physically, dear god I need to stop writing this, dub con, ramen shop sex, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Naruto wants to make everyone in the village as happy as he is. No matter what he has to do. Or who. He's also bored and wants to feel that thrill again. Where anyone could see.





	To Make You (Scream)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a commission written for Leiko. I don't know much about Teuchi, so I watched all the episodes that starred him, and did a lot of reading. It took a long time for me to write this.

Naruto felt like preening while he was sitting in his office a week after having seduced the best teacher he'd ever had. It had been a week and he still felt good about his life choices. Of course he hadn't been able to look at the older man in the face since he'd taken his cock, but at least he'd broken free of his boredom for a little while.

Actually, it had been thrilling. He'd never done something so... well, selfishly fun. He'd always rather been careful about his fun experiences. Especially since becoming Hokage. Who knew what the elders would think of such a thing. Actually, did he really care? Well, yes. He had to care a little bit, since they were ultimately the ones who would decide if he were fit for either work or prison, but so far? He hadn't done anything outside of what they were wanting from him. As far as they knew, anyways. He didn't regret a single moment of it.

No offense to his wife, he loved her more than anything, but it had been the best sex he'd ever had. He wanted more of it. It was like since he'd actually tried sex in his feminine form, he'd grown addicted to it.

But he wasn't going to let it get out of hand. Just... maybe one more time. Would that really be so bad? Maybe one more teacher? Would that be cheating? Well, not really, because he wasn't putting his dick in anyone.

Besides, Hinata understood the price of his job. He had to be husband to the whole village. Had to give them all of him. It was part of his job. He didn't know if any of the past Hokage's had ever gone through such lengths to make their villagers happy, but Naruto was special. He had a way of reaching people that no one else seemed to have. He'd ended the war, hadn't he? Twice.

So who cared if he liked to have a little fun occasionally? Certainly not Naruto. What good was being Hokage if he couldn't do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted?

So. Who would he go after next? There were a couple of people that he'd always wondered about. Sasuke, maybe. Or Kakashi-sensei. Two people that might be great in the sack. It was always the shy ones, wasn't it?

Leaning back in his seat, he tossed the scroll he'd been reading onto his desk and sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the skin of the bridge of his nose. He needed a break. All the work Shikamaru was giving him was making him exhausted. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen his family or slept in his own bed. It had been weeks.

But even then... that wasn't what was on his mind. There were so many sad people in the village. He wanted to lift the spirits of the people he was caring for. He wanted to be the best in history. He’d go to any lengths. Any.

And if it just happened to assuage his boredom…. Who cared? It wasn’t like that was against any grand plan that someone had for him. He was the best Hokage ever. Not to mention the Number One Most Surprising Ninja! He had that reputation to live up to. And he was nothing if not someone that kept his word. It was his way of the Ninja!

So. What next? He enjoyed the smooth (instead of calloused) skin that the Sexy Jutsu gave him. The curves. Holy shit, the wonderful, sensitive breasts. He’d never thought about breasts like that before. And he would never think of them any other way than perfect. And of course there was that moist, slippery wetness that built at his core that eased the way for someone with a thick cock.

Well, he had to be fair, right? Last time he'd chosen very specifically the person he'd wanted to cheer up. This time, he had to be fair. Maybe-- what if he just decided to choose the next person who looked like they needed cheering who came through his door.

He grimaced a little. What if it was someone really weird? Dear god, what if it was Shikamaru? Or Old Lady Tsunade? Okay, so maybe he'd have to be a little more choosey.

As he was leaning back in his chair thinking about it, there was a knock at his door. It surprised him enough that his chair tilted back and he went crashing to the ground. Shit, at this point, the person who would need cheering up was Naruto himself.

Actually, no. He was okay. As he quickly resituated himself in his chair and ran his fingers through thick, messy, blond hair, he realized-- the only thing he needed to do to cheer himself up, was to bring a smile (or erection) to someone's life.

Clearing his throat as he willed the person at the door not to be a hundred years old (or Shikamaru) he straightened his back and pushed aside a scroll. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and a familiar face peeked in. A relieved sigh left Naruto at the sight of the tall, dark haired man he'd known most of his life. Teuchi. The ramen guy. One of Naruto's most reassured memories was of when Teuchi and his daughter had gifted him with a particularly expensive ramen for free on the night before the beginning of the chuunin exams. For good luck, they'd said, but Naruto had never had someone to wish him good luck before. So it had meant a whole lot to him that they'd believed in him. And clearly still did.

"Naruto- I mean, Hokage. I've come to bring you your lunch! I've heard that you've been working long hours, and our business is doing so well now... well, it's thanks to you, really. So here's a pork cutlet ramen for you. Just the way you like."

Naruto pushed his chair back and stood up to take the ramen from his friend, placing it on his desk.

"You're doing well then?" Naruto asked curiously. "Nothing else you'd want?" This man deserved at least as much as he'd given the Pervy Sage. If not more. For believing in him. For being his family when he had no other.

"Well--" Teuchi laughed a little. "I could use competent help. Maybe a wife to take care of the house while I'm being a craftsman of ramen."

Naruto grinned at that. That he could do. "You must be lonely, old man," he said slowly. "You only have your daughter. And me. And that's not a lot."

Teuchi's expression softened a little and he shrugged slightly. "It's more than what some people have," he said simply.

Naruto straightened himself up a little and nodded. "It is. But some people deserve more than others."

Teuchi raised a brow at that. And then he turned his back on Naruto. "I have plenty of customers now. A big shop. My dream came true, just like yours. So who am I to complain about loneliness?"

Naruto watched as the older man left the office, closing the door softly behind him. Yeah. He was definitely deserving. Naruto would help alleviate some of his loneliness.

After all, Naruto knew what it was like to be without anyone. And Teuchi's daughter had already left to go and get married, and he was all alone now. Now that Naruto had a family of his own, he knew that it was imperative that people feel appreciated.

That was what his family did for him. His family being Hinata and their children, as well as the rest of the village. He was the great father of the whole village. And right then he had someone who needed cheering up. Even if it was unconventional.

He waited until dark, until everyone else had left the offices, before he searched through the bottom, locked, drawer of his desk. There was a little skirt and blouse and tie outfit there. One that the girls in the villages that weren't full of shinobi would wear to school. He found them kind of cute, and when Hinata had worn it for him? He'd really enjoyed it. The wa y the skirt clung to her thighs and bottom, the way the shirt was just a little see through and even more clingy than the skirt, hugging her curves. And then the tie just kind of brought it all together. Made it look like she was an exotic person from somewhere far away who had the means to go to a fancy school that would teach maths and languages.

He hoped it would look just as good on him. He knew Hinata wouldn't have been missing it. She'd worn it for him that one time, but had told him that she wasn't a fan of their roleplaying. She was too much a romantic. So Naruto had taken it out of the house, much to her relief, and locked it in his desk.

For a half a second, he wondered what Hinata might say if she knew what he was doing, but that thought quickly left him. She knew what he had to do sometimes to make peace wasn't always glamourous. Maybe she didn't quite know the extent, but it wasn't like he was having sex with other women. So he rationalized it like that. Not cheating. And there was never any kissing. He saved that for his romantic of a wife. He didn't want to be romantic with anyone other than her.

He just wanted something rough, wet, messy, and hot. Things that didn't feel right to ask from her.

Peeking out of his office door to ensure that the whole tower was dark, Naruto slunk back into his office and closed the door. The coast was clear. He quickly formed the hand signs for the Sexy Jutsu, and felt his entire body change. Hard lines and calloused skin softened and curved and left him standing there in the nude, breasts heaving slightly with the effort of the change.

His heart, as it always did with this change, was racing. It was the adrenaline of knowing what had been on his mind for so long was about to be realized. Once he'd calmed his excitement a little, he pulled on the skirt, shirt, and tie. He forewent the bra, and knew that his pink, pert nipples would be straining at the fabric, and it was after a hesitation for just a second, that he pulled on a lacey pair of panties that he'd also borrowed from home. Luckily, in this body, he matched his wife well. His skin was quite a bit darker, and he was blond, blue eyed. But the colours were still flattering enough.

He glanced in the mirror and, after a moment of admiring his reflection, he pulled his hair up into a messy bun at the top of his head. Perfect. He looked so unlike himself now. No one would be able to guess that the exotic looking girl in the school girl uniform was really the Hokage of the village.

He hoped, anyways. Or else it would ruin the surprise.

Slinking out of his office and into the streets was easier than he'd expected. There were very few villagers out. After all, it wasn't the season for festivals in the streets. Still, to be on the safe side, Naruto didn't want to take any chances, and he was trying to be as discreet as possible.

Who knew what outside villages would do with the information that Konoha's great Hokage was doing what he was doing. Honestly, Naruto didn't know if anyone would understand. Which was why he was keeping it to himself.

When he got to the ramen shop, they were just closing down for the night. The only one left in the dark building was Teuchi. He was wiping his forehead, his hat in his hand. Naruto hadn't really noticed, until in that very moment, how grey his hair had gotten.

"Sir?" Naruto said in a soft, feminine voice. "Are you closed?"

Teuchi's head shot up and he looked around until he caught sight of Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Almost," came the older man's voice across the room. He was wiping down a table. "But I always have ramen for those people that look as lost as you, my dear."

Naruto felt a soft flush creep across his cheeks. An honest one. It was weird, what he was doing, wasn't it? It was too late now, though.

"Thank you," Naruto replied as he closed, and locked, the door behind him. "You're so kind."

Teuchi was clearly taken aback by the stranger in his shop, but he was far too kind to force her to leave.

"Are you lost?" Teuchi asked curiously, placing his hat on the table and moving closer to where Naruto was.

"No. I think I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." He said melodically.

Teuchi's expression turned confused. "You don't look like you belong in a shinobi village. A hidden village. Where are you from?"

Naruto shook his head and stepped closer to the grey haired man, licking his lips slowly. "That doesn't matter. Your Hokage told me you might need some help here. Are we alone?"

Naruto could see how hard Teuchi swallowed as he looked behind him. "Naruto did? I-- yeah. We're supposed to be closed. I sent everyone home a half an hour ago."

Naruto grinned widely at that, and stepped closer until he was in the tall man's personal space. "Perfect. I'm here tp cheer you up."

Dark eyes widened slightly. "I thought... you were looking for ramen?"

Naruto rested one small hand on the outside of Teuchi's top and gently pushed him back until he sank down into a chair. "After. I'm always hungry after."

Swallowing hard again, Teuchi tilted his head to the side in a confused motion that made him look so much younger than he was. Naruto found it endearing. It was already working.

"After--- uh, what?" Came the question that always seemed to pop up in these situations.

"After I make you forget you've ever had a problem in your life," Naruto drawled out, stepping close to where the man was sitting in the chair. He loosened his tie just a little, and dark eyes followed his movements intently.

"I don't even know your name," Teuchi said weakly. "You said Naruto sent you?"

Naruto nodded, and slid his hand down his own front until he made it to the hem of his skirt, sliding it up over his thighs just a little. Teuchi was watching him with parted lips now. "He did. He thinks you deserve a little... treat," he said with a bit of an uncoordinated wink.

Naruto stood between Teuchi's spread legs, and leaned down to unfasten his top, exposing a surprisingly fit body beneath. But then... outside of the Akimichi clan, what shinobi (retired or not) would let themselves get out of shape when the world was constantly falling into war times?

"A-a treat?" Teuchi asked as he reached out to tug Naruto's tie a little looser. "You don't have to--"

"Oh yes, I do," Naruto murmured as he slid his hand down the warm expanse of chest, fingers finding the greying hairs of his treasure trail and tugging lightly.

Teuchi let out a surprised hiss, but his hips rocked up a little bit. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he was really so naturally good at seducing men in this body. But that was a worrying topic to think about at some other time. Right then he wanted to do whatever he could to have this man that had always appreciated him writhing under him.

"I want to do this," Naruto promised Teuchi as he batted his hand away from the tie and dealt with it himself. He pulled it over his head and looped it over Teuchi's head. Teuchi's top was hanging loose across his chest, but the tie would give Naruto better angles later on.

"Mm, unless... are you not finding me appealing?" He asked slowly. The idea had never occurred to Naruto that anyone might not find him attractive. Jeez, after all, Naruto was damned attracted to himself in this body.

"No, no!" Teuchi said quickly, reaching out to grab for Naruto's hand, pulling it to his face and kissing the palm in a sweet motion that made Naruto feel uneasy. "You're beautiful."

Swallowing hard, Naruto pulled his hand away and began to unbutton his shirt. "I know," he said simply. "But none of that mushy stuff, okay?" Teuchi looked confused. "It turns me off. I like my men to be... aloof."

Naruto parted the folds of the shirt, exposing his bare breasts, and he could see Teuchi's hands twitching at his sides. "I haven't-- I mean, not since my wife-- I'm a little out of practice." The older man admitted.

Naruto felt an added burst of warmth spread through him, winding through is body, and settling in his belly. Turning him on. Just knowing he was doing the right thing had him wet.

"That's okay," Naruto whispered, grabbing one large, calloused hand and placing it on his breast with a soft intake of breath. "I know what we'll both like."

Teuchi let out a soft groan of his own as his hand was filled with soft, smooth skin of breast and he began to gently massage the flesh in his hand. Naruto arched into the touch with a quiet gasp and his eyes fluttered shut for a second. "I think you remember more than you're letting on," he said a little unevenly.

He could feel his body responding to the touches. His nipples were tightening into hard little buds in Teuchi's hand, and between his legs, he could feel a dampness.

He was so responsive in this body. He wondered if it was a female thing, or if it was just an adrenaline thing. Regardless, he wanted more.

"You're making me wet," he panted, as he finally pulled back just enough to summon his wits around him. He shrugged the shirt off, and reached down to part the fabric covering the older man's bottom half. Admittedly, Naruto was mildly annoyed when he saw the boxer shorts under the fabric. But... well, that annoyance quickly left him when he saw how tented the thin fabric of the other man's undergarment was.

Good. He still had it, then.

From what he could see, Teuchi's dick was a little bigger than his own, but maybe... just a tad smaller than the Pervy Sage's. Which was okay. It had been hard to walk without a burn and a limp for a couple of days after that particular excursion.

"Ah , and I see you're hard, too. So this is going to work out perfectly."

Teuchi's whole face was turning a deep red, but Naruto couldn't help himself. He reached down and covered the clothed cock with his small, delicate hand, and gave it a squeeze and a gentle pull.

Teuchi let out a gasp and his hips rocked into the touch. "It really has been a while for you, hasn't it?" Naruto asked maybe a little sadly.

Teuchi avoided his gaze, but nodded, biting his bottom lip carefully. "Years."

Naruto licked his lips excitedly and pulled the cock carefully out of the little slit in the boxer shorts, pleased when he saw how it was just a little curved near the base, and the tip was smeared with just a little bit of precome.

It was hot. He wasn’t like--- gay or anything. He didn’t think, anyways, he was just curious. There were so many different looking dicks out there. So many that looked different than his own. He just wanted to see them all. Feel them all inside of him.

In this body, anyways. He’d once asked Hinata to put a pinky in his bum, wondering if it would feel as good as all of this, but it had just been uncomfortable. Maybe there was a special way to do it that she just didn’t know, but Naruto didn’t want to worry about anything like that, when he had a situation like this that worked so well for him.

He was already wet. He could feel that dampness in his panties that made him feel a little hotter than usual. He wanted more. Always more.

“Okay, let’s just…” He stroked firmly up and down the length of that now-bare cock in his hand, teasing at the tip, sliding his thumb against the slit until more and more sticky wetness beaded through it, and when he was sure that Teuchi was staring up at him a little dumbfoundedly, Naruto lifted than hand to his lips and licked the thumb that had the precome on it.

Teuchi’s dark eyes widened and he licked his own lips in a mirror. “What are you--- you’re so--”

Naruto pulled back a little so that he could fumble slightly with the fastenings of the skirt, mildly frustrated until the starchy fabric fell from his hips to pool at his feet, leaving him exposed to the older man’s eyes. Just dressed in purple lacy underwear. The thing that surprised him, though, was that he didn’t even feel shy. He felt… beautiful.

Probably because of the way that Teuchi was looking at him.

“Perfect,” Teuchi breathed. Naruto nodded, and reached with his freeh and to grab at the older man’s hand, pressing fingers against the damp middle of his panties where they sat just barely a barrier between his core and the outside world.

Naruto licked his lips again and let out a breathy sigh. “Touch me. Feel how wet I am for you.”

Teuchi’s whole face was a deep red and he was staring at where his hand was touching Naruto. “My pleasure,” he said in a deep voice, sliding one finger beneath the damp fabric where it hugged the inside of his upper thighs.

Naruto shook his head with a breathless laugh as that finger began sliding back and fourth against his outer lips which were more than a little slick. “I think it’s my pleasure now.”

Teuchi laughed a deep sound that made Naruto’s stomach clench, and heat pool through him. It was a sound that promised pleasure.

“It’s been years since I’ve done this,” Teuchi admitted again. “But I was known for having crafty fingers when I was in my prime.”

Naruto’s chest and neck were flushed pink when that index finger, thanks to the movement of Naruto’s hips, just barely breached him, sliding easily inside of him and making him gasp loudly. “A-ah.,! Yes, yes, yes,” Naruto was chanting as he began to ride that finger. He loved this. This was the best part. Having something inside of him this way. “M-more!”

Teuchi grinned up at him, and nodded, as he pushed a second finger carefully inside of him. “Like this?”

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. “Yeah. Otherwise it might hurt when I sit on your dick.”

Teuchi drew in a sharp breath, and their eyes met for a moment. Naruto’s were a shocking blue, but they were blown wide and dark. Teuchi’s were nearly black, his pupils dilated so wide. “Why would it hurt?”

Naruto swallowed hard and forced himself to look away for a half a second. “You’re only the second guy I’ve ever-”

Teuchi pushed his fingers in a little deeper, angling them slightly. Just like the curve of his dick. “You’re doing very well for only being on your second guy.” he praised.

Naruto flushed a little darker at the praise, and opened his mouth to say something when Teuchi’s fingers angled against something just _right_. Naruto let out a little yelp, and shoved himself back down against that feeling.

It wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced, or even that he’d ever given anyone before, but before he knew what was happening; warm, wet slick was rushing out of him, sliding down his thighs and making a mess at his feet.

“W-what??” he gasped, still rocking his hips as his vision went a little blurry.

“Ah, don’t worry. It’s perfectly natural,” the older man promised as he continued to rub his fingers against that spot inside of Naruto.

“I- I want… I want you,” he panted as he released the hard length in his hand and reached to tug his panties down. It dislodged the fingers inside of him and he let out a whimper of loss, but he knew better things were coming and it would be worth it.

“I’m just gonna…” He murmured unintelligently as he swung long, tanned legs across Teuchi’s thighs and held that cock again in his hand. He felt it throb, and for a second he wondered if that was really the older man’s heartbeat.

But before he could think even one more uncomfortable thing, he angled his hips and sank down onto that hard cock.

Teuchi drew in a sharp breath, and Naruto let out a loud moan as he was seated on that thickness.

Just like it had been with Jiraiya, he was certain that he’d feel that aching burn in his belly for days. That satisfaction that would tide him over until the next time.

“Y-yes… this is, this is so good.” Naruto rambled on as he rocked his hips.

Teuchi pushed his hips up a little, so far the first tell tale sign that he wasn’t going to be the master of self control. If it really had been years like he’d told Naruto, then he probably wouldn’t be lasting that long.

Which was good for Naruto, because he was able to feel the friction against his clit as he rocked his hips, and knew it wouldn’t be long for him, either.

And he already knew, from previous experiences in his male body, that it didn’t feel all that good for a girl to have someone inside them after they’d had their orgasm.

Unless it was just Naruto doing something wrong. Which wasn’t something that he wanted to think about.

“I’m just going to-- I’m too short, can you help--?” Naruto asked as he tried to gain enough purchase to begin rising up and falling down properly on the cock inside of him like he’d planned.

Teuchi nodded and with a strength that Naruto never would have expected from someone who made ramen for a living, he lifted Naruto and then let him sink back down. Naruto knew it had to feel good for Teuchi. He was so wet. Soaked. He knew his pussy was hot and tight, too. After all, he’d only had sex the one time. He knew that as close as he already was, as he rocked to get that friction again, Teuchi had to be right there with him.

“I’m going to--” Teuchi gasped as Naruto clenched against his cock, and Naruto rocked against him a couple of more times until he finally felt that pulsing wet, heat inside of him. And then he felt Teuchi tense and hold him impossibly tighter as he came, spilling hot inside of Naruto in spurts that spread that heat through him even deeper. Naruto loved that feeling. The feeling of Teuchi holding himself as close and deep to Naruto as he could.

Naruto didn’t bother to pull back at all. He just rubbed his hips up and down as his clit was stimulated until he came apart as well, trembling as he clenched around the older man, fingers buried tight in grey hair as he dragged that come deeper inside of his body.

They sat like that, clutching each other tightly as they both came down from their highs. They were both shaking, and Naruto could feel his chakra control failing a little. He knew that he needed to leave as soon as possible.

So as quickly as he was sure his body would be able to remain upright, Naruto pulled himself apart from the ramen cook, and pulled himself off that softening cock. He winced slightly as he felt the hot, sticky come slide down the inside of his thighs. That was his least favourite part of all of this.

“I-- I have to go,” he said quickly, reaching down to pull the skirt back on and shoving the soiled panties in his pocket. He buttoned up his skirt, and stared at the tie still looped around Teuchi’s neck. “You keep that,” he said simply.

He took one last look at the older man. He looked wrecked. His clothes open and exposing his body. His softening dick hanging out of his boxers, and a sticky, wet, white patch on his lap.

His face was still flushed and his eyes were closed. He was breathing hard. “You don’t have to run off. I can make you some ramen,” he offered breathlessly.

Naruto smiled softly but turned away. “I do have to go. I promised someone I’d meet them.”

Teuchi chuckled behind him. “I guess I owe Naruto extra pork on his ramen tomorrow.”

Naruto let out a soft, melodic laugh that was slowly transforming back into his regular voice. He needed to leave. “He’d like that.” He said happily.

“Thank you for… uh, everything.” Teuchi said sounding a little embarrassed. “I still don’t even know your name.

Naruto glanced back at the wrecked man over his smooth shoulder. “That’s okay. I’m sure we’ll meet again. And if we do. Well… y’know. I’ll tell you then.”

Teuchi chuckled and shook his head. “Always the mystery. Thanks to Naruto. Well, if his goal was to make me have a good night, he succeeded.”

“Then I’m sure he’ll be really happy. Now. I’ll see you around, okay?” He said, throwing up a hand in goodbye and unlocking the door, slinking away into the darkness of the night.

He was definitely the number one most surprising ninja. And now he was the number one most satisfying ninja, too. Good. He was adding to his reputation. Not to mention… he definitely wasn’t worried about paperwork anymore. Now he’d have all that burning satisfaction to get him through.

And extra pork in his ramen for doing nothing! Yes! Best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. Actually... let's stick with the sorry part T_T anyways, the next part of this will probably be more my speed.


End file.
